Кристальный храм/Галерея/Другое
Скриншоты Пилотный эпизод Pilot 007.png Pilot 008.png Pilot 009.png Pilot 010.png Pilot 011.png Pilot 012.png Pilot 013.png Pilot 015.png Pilot 016.png Pilot 018.png Pilot 019.png Pilot 020.png Pilot 021.png Pilot 022.png Pilot 023.png Pilot 024.png Pilot 025.png Pilot 026.png Pilot 027.png Pilot 028.png Pilot 029.png Pilot 030.png Pilot 032.png Pilot 033.png Pilot 036.png Pilot 037.png Pilot 053.png Pilot 060.png Pilot 061.png Pilot 064.png Pilot 077.png Pilot 078.png Pilot 128.png Pilot 129.png Pilot 130.png Pilot 131.png Pilot 132.png Pilot 133.png "Первая заставка" First Intro (08).png First Intro (09).png First Intro (10).png First Intro (11).png First Intro (21).png First Intro (22).png First Intro (23).png First Intro (24).png First Intro (32).png First Intro (33).png First Intro (34).png "Вторая/Расширенная заставка" We Are The Crystal Gems (001).png We Are The Crystal Gems (002).png We Are The Crystal Gems (003).png We Are The Crystal Gems (004).png We Are The Crystal Gems (005).png We Are The Crystal Gems (006).png We Are The Crystal Gems (007).png We Are The Crystal Gems (018).png We Are The Crystal Gems (019).png We Are The Crystal Gems (020).png We Are The Crystal Gems (021).png We Are The Crystal Gems (040).png We Are The Crystal Gems (041).png We Are The Crystal Gems (042).png We Are The Crystal Gems (043).png We Are The Crystal Gems (044).png We Are The Crystal Gems (045).png We Are The Crystal Gems (046).png We Are The Crystal Gems (047).png We Are The Crystal Gems (055).png We Are The Crystal Gems (056).png We Are The Crystal Gems (057).png We Are The Crystal Gems (071).png We Are The Crystal Gems (072).png We Are The Crystal Gems (073).png We Are The Crystal Gems (074).png We Are The Crystal Gems (079).png We Are The Crystal Gems (080).png We Are The Crystal Gems (085).png We Are The Crystal Gems (086).png We Are The Crystal Gems (087).png We Are The Crystal Gems (088).png We Are The Crystal Gems (089).png We Are The Crystal Gems (090).png We Are The Crystal Gems (094).png We Are The Crystal Gems (095).png We Are The Crystal Gems (096).png We Are The Crystal Gems (097).png We Are The Crystal Gems (098).png We Are The Crystal Gems (099).png We Are The Crystal Gems (119).png We Are The Crystal Gems (179).png We Are The Crystal Gems (180).png We Are The Crystal Gems (181).png We Are The Crystal Gems (182).png We Are The Crystal Gems (188).png We Are The Crystal Gems (189).png "Lion Loves To Fit In A Box" Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 000.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 003.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 004.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 005.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 014.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 015.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 020.png Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 021.png "Unboxing" Novelty_Backpack_20.png UnboxingSpecial_008.png UnboxingSpecial_009.png Novelty_Backpack_21.png Novelty_Backpack_22.png Novelty_Backpack_23.png "Gem Karaoke" Gem Karaoke 000.png Gem Karaoke 025.png Gem Karaoke 026.png "Steven Reacts" Steven Reacts 001.png "Steven's Song Time" Steven Song Time 1.png Steven Song Time 3.png Steven Song Time 4.png Steven Song Time 5.png Steven Song Time 6.png Steven Song Time 7.png Steven Song Time 8.png Steven Song Time 9.png Steven Song Time 10.png Steven Song Time 11.png Steven Song Time 12.png Steven Song Time 13.png Steven Song Time 14.png Steven Song Time 15.png Steven Song Time 16.png Steven Song Time 17.png Steven Song Time 18.png Steven Song Time 19.png Steven Song Time 20.png Steven Song Time 21.png Steven Song Time 22.png Steven Song Time 23.png Steven Song Time 24.png Steven Song Time 25.png Steven Song Time 26.png Steven Song Time 27.png Steven Song Time 28.png Steven Song Time 29.png Steven Song Time 30.png Steven Song Time 31.png Steven Song Time 32.png Steven Song Time 33.png Steven Song Time 34.png Steven Song Time 35.png Steven Song Time 36.png Steven Song Time 37.png Steven Song Time 38.png Steven Song Time 39.png Steven Song Time 40.png Steven Song Time 41.png Steven Song Time 42.png Steven Song Time 43.png Steven Song Time 44.png Steven Song Time 45.png Steven Song Time 46.png Steven Song Time 47.png Steven Song Time 48.png Steven Song Time 49.png Steven Song Time 50.png Steven Song Time 51.png Steven Song Time 52.png Анимации P - 2.gif Cheeseburger Backpack Pearl 01.gif Amethyst Shapeshifting 2.gif Amethyst shapeshifting.gif Can Pearl Shapeshift.gif Of course she can.gif Pearl Perfect.gif Pearl's Transformation Sequence.gif Garnet in the flow....gif Lionwhy.gif DUCK.gif BP Garnet waves.gif Rose's Room (episode).gif Awroo!.gif Tumblr inline nq56jqY1tpivvu 500.gif WHAT!.gif Oh thats creepy.gif Rose....gif Oww.gif LOL.gif Foldingclothes.gif Youhavealobsteronyourbutt.gif Steven and the Stevens.gif Enraged Garnet Gif.gif Amethyst crazy.gif Pearl and Bubble.gif What's she doing.gif Amethyst telling Garnet.gif Bubble breaking.gif Outta here.gif Secret Team Animation Gem Shards.gif Keep Beach City Weird Animation Garnet Amethyst Tag.gif Cef734980360ef7fc9c4c232f78f49ca.gif Eating.gif Steven blink.gif Lion stare.gif Lion loves steven.gif Tumblr nimba1xAnV1u13pswo2 400.gif tumblr_ni8u5jaQJQ1sr0k7ao3_400.gif tumblr_ni8u5jaQJQ1sr0k7ao4_400.gif Dancegif1.gif Dancegif2.gif Alone Together Amethyst Steven.GIF Alone Together Fusion Practice.gif Tumblr nmirwmER3T1tau3obo2 540.gif Tumblr nim0kaCWNL1tkhqtso1 500.gif Tumblr nim0kaCWNL1tkhqtso2 500.gif Tumblr nim0kaCWNL1tkhqtso3 500.gif Tumblr nim0kaCWNL1tkhqtso4 500.gif Tumblr nry71pYvoz1utk33do1 500.gif Tumblr niluurlfXo1suni9po2 500.gif Tumblr niluurlfXo1suni9po1 500.gif Steven.gif Tumblr nils66RPX61u1e188o1 500.gif Tumblr nils66RPX61u1e188o2 500.gif Tumblr nils66RPX61u1e188o3 500.gif Imageedit 5301244758.gif Tumblr nimhsbAtwv1qdi5kdo1 400.gif Futurevision1.gif Winter_Forecast-Fireplace.gif SU_gif.gif Open Book Animation.GIF Open Book Steven's Compliment.gif His gimmick is space.gif She's Serious!.gif Sure, you can!.gif Story for Steven Rose 01.gif Story for Steven Rose 02.gif The Return Quartizine Quartet.gif Peri - Firing.gif Blast firing.gif 3b0093237d1f8bf4bd5ce02f72da7df3.gif FlashbackRecap.gif Amethyst's First Form.gif Beach house construction.gif CG running along the beach.gif What Can I Do.gif Salty Pearl.gif RainbowDance1.gif RainbowDance2.gif RainbowDance3.gif RainbowDance4.gif Pearl and Rose fusion 03.gif Pearl and Rose fusion 04.gif Rainbow.gif RQGIF.gif StableFusion.gif MicDrop.gif tumblr_nq55wyb1Zj1qk24apo1_500.gif Gregpearl.gif 3bdcb4c88b383a68b06d984bbc19c820.gif tumblr_nwe7p0nMir1uoaih8o3_250.gif Don't_Just_Stand_There,_Get_Her!.gif qnyp7Ya.gif When It Rains GIF 1.gif When It Rains GIF 3.gif Dismantling Devices.gif Skyline.gif Steven_and_Amethyst_cooking.gif Garnet_iris_close.gif 950e52e4b8a5d70e6184550bebb472c9.gif lion and ame.gif Rose big deal.gif Steven thanking audience.gif Steven goodbye.gif Centipeetle Remembers.gif Need_a_little_change.gif Wow! A Total Stranger!.gif Long time, no see, old friend.gif The_Crystal_Gems_are_ready_to_rumble_(except_Steven).gif Amethyst_(The_Purple_Puma)_vs._Bismuth.gif We'll_miss_you,_Bismuth.gif KYF star spin error.gif Oh sure, like you don't have a couple fat relatives you have to do this with.gif Know ur fusion animation3.gif Know ur fusion animation2.gif Lots of mistakes.gif Mistakes.gif Rose appears.gif Steven and Rose meeting.gif Nice to meet you.gif Lonely Arms Press Start.gif Thumbs up.gif Majestic run.gif Steven Universe, you blockhead!.gif Hugging Rose.gif Goodbye, Mom.gif Disappearing.gif Steven in the rain.gif Bloodfry.gif Hi Steven.gif Happy to see him.gif Mom was Pink Diamond.gif Bismuth returns.gif Two option names.gif Third option now.gif Did you Bismuth me.gif Bring gifts.gif We love them.gif And Blue can you please stop crying I can't see.gif Lifting legs.gif Ship moving.gif Change Your Mind Ending.gif Другое Bismuth Celebration Cake 0.jpg|Хрустящий рисовый торт в форме Кристального Храма от Кристи Коэн Bismuth Celebration Cake 1.jpg|Другой ракурс Bismuth Celebration Cake 2.jpg|Взбитый "гигантской" рукой En:Crystal Temple/Gallery/Other Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи мест